FERA WARNING
by ISEDRAFT
Summary: Another tale on what happened when the Gboys shunned by the colonies and defeated by OZ. Slight AU. R&R please! Thanks! [updated!]
1. Chapter 1

FERA WARNING 

**Summary: **Another tale on what happened when the G-boys shunned by the colonies and defeated by OZ. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied. But, the story is hands off. Thanks.

Chapter 1 

A truck barreled through a muddy road causing it to heave violently up and down. Mud splattered through the windshield mixed with heavy pelting rain. Visibility is poor and the light from the truck's spotlight does not give the driver any much help. Sighing deeply, he knows that there is an uninhabited shack nearby. The shack was built to give temporary shelter to those who traverse the path. He steered left when he neared his destination and rode his way towards the shack. He slowly guided his truck and parked it outside the door of the shack. He got out of the vehicle and briskly walked towards the door to get out from the heavy rain. He opened the door and suddenly found himself pressed on the floor with one of his hand gripped behind his back and another hand in his neck firmly pressing him to the floor. He gasped from the pain that burst from his chest and groaned.

"Who sent you!" A harsh voice asked him from behind. He felt another wave of pain when the figure holding him down applied a knee to pressure to his aching back. "Who sent you!" The owner of the voice repeated.

"No one!" He answered painfully. "I lived near here!"

"Go outside and search the truck!" A voice in his right told someone urgently.

The door opened and someone scrambled outside. A moment later, the one who was sent came back an closed the door. "The truck is carrying nothing, not even food."

The one holding him began searching his pockets and found his wallet. "Here." The one holding him buried his knee further onto his back causing him to grunt painfully.

"Mr. Walter Blake." He heard the voice in his right and shifted his head towards it. His eyes are now getting accustomed in the dim light and found a figure sitting in the floor. "Married with no children." The man sitting on the floor kept on looking and reading the contents in his wallet. "Release him!"

The man holding him down released his painful hold and helped him sit. "Sorry about that." The voice told him sheepishly when he started rubbing his back and his neck.

He stretched his back and legs to feel them again. "Nah!" He tilted his head towards the left and gestured kindly to the one who held them down. "I ended up the same way three months ago." The shack is still in dim light with only the flashlight shimmering light in the wall behind him.

"What do you mean?" The voice in his back asked.

"I think it was eight months ago that I found two people seeking shelter here." He explained. "The one is tall and doesn't talk much and the one is short with Chinese descent." He sat up straighter and groaned. "Man, you sure are strong."

"They are with you." The voice in his right stated.

"Yup." He answered brightly. "My wife adores them, even they did not give their names." He peered in the dark towards the figure in his right. "Friends?" He enquired.

"To an extent." The voice in his left answered.

"In that case, you can come with me." He turned towards his left to the figure sitting near the door. "Work in the fields."

"You sure it's fine with you?" The voice in his back asked. "We might be a bother to you."

"Of course not." He stretched and lied down. "I'm tired, wake me up on sunrise."

"We have not agreed with you yet." The voice in his left muttered.

"He's asleep." The voice in the back told him. A snore is heard from where the man is lying down.

"We go with him." The voice in the right told the other two.

"I still don't trust him." The voice in the left stated.

"We don't need to trust." The voice in the right explained. "This is an opportunity no need to pass by."

"I agree." The voice in the back said.

"Okay, okay…." The voice in the left sighed. "I know when I'm outvoted. Besides you two really need help."

Twin grunts are heard in the semi-darkened shack. The man lying in the floor finally went to sleep with a slight smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning dears!" A woman in her late fifties sauntered into the dining room carrying plate full of pancakes. She placed it in the center of the table and regarded the two teens in front of her. "Eat up!" She told them cheerily. "Walter will be arriving soon!" She reached for her cup and leaned towards the table for the thermos full of coffee but the teen with Chinese features offered to pour her the drink. "Thank you." No answer. She sipped her cup and smiled towards the two young men in front of her. "You two are glowing healthy!" She remarked happily. "I'm glad!"

"You take good care of us." The teen with Chinese descent replied quietly. "We are grateful."

"Thank you." The other teen sitting beside the Chinese uttered softly which completely surprised the woman.

"You're welcome dear boys." She answered, pleased that the boys are talking with her, somewhat. She picked up her fork and served herself a breakfast. The sound of a truck coming and stopping was heard while they were eating. This caused the two teens in front of her to stiffen and stood up quietly. The two position themselves near the window but out of view to those outside the house.

"Marie!" A male voice bellowed. "Marie!" It called again.

Marie went hurriedly at the window to look outside at her husband. "What happened!"

"Prepare three beds!" Her husband answered. "And sent the two boys here! I need help!"

"Why? What's the matter?" She asked. She was startled when the two teens near the window started to move quickly towards the truck is located.

"I'll explain later!" Her husband shouted. "They also need clothes!" He added.

Marie hurried towards a room where the other two is currently staying. The room is big enough to hold eight if the occupants will use only sleeping bags. A fire pit is located at the center and serves as a fireplace to keep the occupants warm. She went to the cabinet and pulled three sleeping bags and rolled them on the floor. She hurriedly walked out of the room and went to another room to rummage through a closet. She pulled out three sets of male clothing. She pulled three underwears, still packed from a drawer, and came out from the room briskly as her legs will allow her. She found her husband and the two boys with the three newcomers inside the room. Two of them seemed to be crippled. The sorry state of the three boys caused her to instantly be on their side. "You three need a shower, food, clothes and sleep!" She exclaimed. "Here!" She handed the clothes to the tall teen beside her. You two help the three of them get settled. I'll fix something." She hurriedly went out from the room and went to the kitchen.

"You boys fix yourselves up!" Walter told them. "I want my food." He turned on his heels and went to the dining room.

The tall one nodded at the three and gestured his head to the right. "There are three bathrooms. We have one, in the right." All three nodded their heads.

"He should go first." The cobalt eyed teen gestured to his blond friend. "Is there a tub?"

"Yes." The tall one answered. He crouched down and scooped the blond from the floor. The Chinese teen stepped away and led the way to the bathroom. He hurriedly opened the faucets for the hot and cold water to pour into the tub. The tall one lowered the limp figure to the tub and helped him remove his clothing. Silently, he assessed the physical state of the young man. What he saw worried him. He heard the painful hiss emanating from the blond whenever he attempted to move his arms and his legs. "We'll help you bathe." The tall one told him and gestured to the Chinese teen. The Chinese teen reached for a sponge and leaned down towards the figure in the tub. He began scrubbing gently.

For four agonizing hours, all three were presented to the man of the house, Walter Blake. The man is in his early sixties. He entered the room pushing a trolley laden with an assortment of food. "Here's come the man bearing gifts!" His wife followed in his wake with towels, beddings and pillows.

She immediately handed them to the three sitting in there sleeping bags. "Here you are."

Each took it from her and nodded their heads graciously.

Walter Blake positioned the trolley near the three and lifted the cover. The smell of the food wafted inside the room. "We leave you three to eat." He told them. "The two of you come with me." He gestured to the tall one and the Chinese teen. "We need to finish the green house." He stalked outside the room with the two in his wake without looking back at the three, while the woman kept fussing over them.

"You three are so skinny, pale, and…." She poked and prodded each of them. "…malnourished!" She turned away from them and went to the trolley. She took out bowls, spoons and trays. She handed the trays to the boys and ladled soups into the bowls. She served it to her guests with a smile on her face. "There you go." The boys accepted the spoon and began eating. She turned away again and pulled bread plates. She placed sausages and beans with a hot garlic bread on each plate and served it to them. She took three glasses and pulled fresh milk and served it to the starving boys. "Do not hesitate to call me if you need something." She stood up and went out from the room. "I'll be in the kitchen!" She shouted.

The three boys kept on eating until they felt they are full. The cobalt eyed teen moved from his sleeping bag towards the trolley. "Man, these tastes good!" He started refilling his plate with food.

The two remaining teens still in their sleeping bags held up their plates. "Please." The blond softly asked his friend. The cobalt-eyed boy acquiesced and accepted the plates from his friends. He began refilling them and handed it back to them. He moved back to where his tray is located and sat down. He began eating again alternating it with sips from the soup bowl and the glass of milk that was offered.

Just when he started to talk the woman came back to the room. "Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"Not as of the moment ma'am." The blond politely replied. "These are delicious!" He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you!" The woman replied. "Call me Marie dears. I will get the trolley later. You all need rest. I'll be in the kitchen!" She smiled at them gently and went out of the room.

"I sure need some rest." The cobalt eyed teen glanced at his companions. "You two finished?" He asked.

"Hn." The messy haired grunted his response.

"For the moment." The blond replied. "I will stuff myself again when I rested."

"Ok. I'll get your trays." He stood up and placed his tray and placed it in the trolley. He leaned again to take the trays from his friends. He approached each of his friends and started to help them lean back to rest in their sleeping bags.

"Rest." He said. "I'm here." He promised them.

"Thank you." The messy haired boy grunted. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The cobalt-eyed boy approached his sleeping bag, sat down and fluffed his pillow. He stretched down facing the door and closed his eyes to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" A roar and a crash are heard from the room where the occupants stayed. The couple stood up and approached it. Both of them peeked inside and saw the blond crying while the other one is embracing him in an attempt to soothing the emotional teen. "I'm hopeless!" The blond cried.

"Listen to me!" The messy haired teen commanded softly. "This is just a set back." He no longer continued when he felt someone is watching them. He looked at the door and noticed the elderly couple. He did not let go of his friend while watching the couple. "We are fine," he declared. "Sorry about the mess." He looked apologetically towards the broken plate scattered in the floor. "We'll ask our friend to…"

"No need for that." The old woman approached them gently. "You're a guest in my home, I'll help you with this." She kneeled into the floor and began picking up the pieces. "You can help me dear by placing it in the tray." She told the blond. The boy nodded and smiled gratefully. He leaned over and placed the broken pieces of porcelain into the tray.

The old man observed the blond boy's actions and noticed the stiff movements and the grimace without expression. He looked sideways and noticed the stoic reaction of the messy haired teen. It would seem, the boy too, is sick just like his friend. At that moment, the three teens he sent on an errand came back. He walked out of the room and met them halfway in the living room. The cobalt-eyed boy's eyes narrowed sharply and hurriedly went into the room. "What happened?" The old man heard him asked. He turned back to the other two standing in the living room.

"How was your errand?" Walter asked.

"It went fine." The Chinese one answered. "The items bought are still in the truck. We will move them into the greenhouse.

Walter nodded. "Thanks. We'll do that after lunch." He nodded towards the door. "Please assist them to the dining room. I think we all need to talk." He walked away towards his study.

Lunch is a quiet affair for forty-five minutes. Marie kept on glancing back and forth from the boys to his husband. She kept at it for three minutes then caught her husband's eye. She cleared her throat. "Ehem!" She stood up. "I'll get dessert." That caused the teens to look warily at the old man.

Walter leaned back in his seat and gently tapped his fork in his placed. "I know someone who can help the two of you." He stated calmly, while looking at his plate. "If you want to have more information on her, I have newspapers." He stopped talking when Marie came back to the table to place distribute the dessert plates and spoons. She went again to the kitchen. "She's a doctor, knows how to be discreet, and she helped us too." He went silent again when his wife returned with the dessert. He watched idly when she went again to the kitchen. "It's your decision. I will give you the newspapers after we've eaten." His wife returned again and settled at the table.

"I hope the dessert is okay." She asked anxiously when she noticed that no one started eating.

"We haven't started yet." Walt answered while he handed his plate. "Cut me a piece." His wife took his plate and smilingly plate a piece of the peach pie onto the plate and handed it back to him.

She smiled widely when she noticed five plates were extended to her. "One at a time boys."

Three hours after lunch was served. The messy haired boy and blond boy were found sitting in the living room near the fireplace reading the newspapers handed to them two hours ago.

"What do you think?" The blond boy asked his friend. "Her area of expertise is what we need the most."

"I agree." His friend kept on scanning the article about the doctor.

They heard the kitchen door opened and the voice of their friend called into them. "Guys! Want a drink?!" He shouted.

"Please!" The blond answered back. Within a few moments their friend walked into the living room carrying a tray with three glasses full of lemonade. "Man! So much work in the greenhouse." He stated. "Here you go." He handed each teen their glass. He placed the tray in the table and took a drink of his lemonade. "Mmmmm…this tastes good!" He leaned over his blond friend and look at the newspaper he is reading. "Is that her? She looks like our age." He commented.

"She is." The messy haired youth told him.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"She's been in her profession for three years." The blond remarked. "She started by the age of twelve, with the supervision of her uncle."

"Her breakthroughs are renowned within the confines of the cooperative hospital she and her uncle built." The messy haired youth stated. "She declined the propositions made by Romefeller, OZ and the Alliance when they proposed to build a hospital for her to manage."

"At her age?" The cobalt eyed teen asked incredulously. "What made her say no? It's an opportunity for her to develop."

"In her interview, and I quote, 'I'm where I'm needed most'." The blond replied. "It would seem her patients are varied."

"Then you two okay with it?" The cobalt eyed teen asked quietly.

"Yes." Both of his friends answered firmly.

"Walt is hoping the two of you would consider." He smiled brightly. "I'll inform him." He walked away from them happily and later the two heard the kitchen door open and close once again. The two were left behind in the silent house.

"It's been three months." The blond replied. "Do you think she can cure us?" He fell silent. "Especially you." He quietly said. "I'm always worried that you have overexerted yourself. You're injured more than I."

"I'm glad that the internal injuries were averted. As for the…." His friend's voice faded away then cleared his throat. "We let her do the check up first before we ask the dreaded questions." The messy haired boy said.

The blond boy nodded. He looked around the living room restlessly and sighed.

"What?" The messy haired youth asked him his eyebrows rising.

"When is dinner?" He asked abashedly. "I'm hungry."

His friend just snorted. "Me too." Both them grinned sheepishly.

The kitchen door opened again and the voice of Marie called. "You boys hungry?"

"Yes!" The blond boy shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm glad that you two agreed." Walt smilingly glanced to his injured guests. "I will call her after we've eaten." He took a bite with his steak. "If you want, you both can be there with me when I talk to her, discreetly out of sight." He said in between chewing his fare.

"Manners." His wife Marie berated him. She served the cobalt-eyed teen with a slice of meatloaf. "You're the older one."

"I didn't hear them complain." Walt whined then winked at his wife. "Joking." He chuckled. "The greenhouse will be finished by tomorrow. I'm glad I have help." He nodded at the boys. "She will be happy with it."

"Who?" The cobalt eyed teen asked without a hint of being to eager of acquiring information.

"The doctor." Walt explained. "She will be planting herbs on it for medical purposes." He reached for another slice of meatloaf when he noticed that the steak were all gone. Marie served him a slice. "Thanks."

"Walt," started the blond teen. "You mentioned that the doctor helped you?"

He swallowed his food then nodded. "Yes." He cut a portion of his meatloaf and looked at the blond. "I was an Alliance soldier." He started. "I got injured that may have rendered me invalid for the rest of my life. Unfortunately for me, the doctor assigned to me has written me off as a hopeless case." He paused to have a drink of water. "Fortunately for me, Marie, found an article that mentioned the doctor and called her. It took her five calls and a week later the doctor appeared in my hospital room. I waked up with her asking Marie questions."

"She's a very serious girl for her age." Marie interrupted. "She's uses a direct approach when dealing with her patients. Well…that's what we experienced."

"The treatment was made in the hospital where she worked?" The messy haired asked. His thoughts centered on his dislike being in an hospital.

"No. At her home." Walt answered. "We stayed there for two years. But it's worth it."

"Why can't we go now?" The cobalt-eyed teen asked.

"It's accessible only by helicopter." Walt replied. "Her home is sitting atop a mountain. Built centuries ago by her predecessor." "He nodded at the five teens. "You might find her attitude quite eccentric. Don't get offended."

"We are fond of eccentricity." The cobalt-eyed teen grinned.

"No problem in that area." The blond beamed happily and resumed his eating.

"She pilots?" The tall teen asked.

"She can put OZ, Romefeller and Alliance pilots in shame, altogether." Walt grinned. "You'll see." He cackled and his wife joined him.

"Oh…oh…" Marie slapped her husband's elbow playfully. "We got quite a laugh when she outmaneuvered a squadron of Aries on the way to her home."

"In her helicopter?!" The Chinese teen blurted out incredulously.

"Yes!" Chuckled Walt. "It may look like a helicopter, but the controls and the engine are something else." He shook his head. "It flies like a suit and it can also carry up to seven passengers."

"She's also an engineer?" The tall one asked.

"An engineer, mechanic, pilot, physicist and doctor." Marie replied. "She's a degree holder in all of them. Mind you, she's a typical nerd, but she doesn't act like it."

"She hails from long line of amazons." Walt said. "But she doesn't look like it."

"She would be silly looking like an amazon in this time dear." Marie told her husband wryly. That earned a laugh from the cobalt-eyed boy.

"Yeah…it would be funny." He said mirthfully. "Wearing leaves and all that…." He grabbed his sides and roared with laughter. Occupants at the table joined in.

"Oh my…" The blond teen gasped from laughing. "This is refreshing."

"Yeah." The cobalt-eyed teen said between bouts of laughter.

"Anyone for desert?" Marie said beaming happily.

"Yes!" All male voices chimed in, that caused them to look at each other and grinned.

"I'll get it." Marie stood up and went to the kitchen. She returned carrying the dessert and placed it in the table. "Help yourselves." Indicating the dish with her right hand and sat down. The rest of the table each took a portion and ate.

Walt walked into his study two hours later while scanning his small notebook. "Aaahhh…" He mumbled. "Here it is." He sat down in front of the vidphone while in his right side out of view where the boys are seated. "You five are that intrigue?" He asked. The boys just grunted and stayed silent. He dialed the number he found and waited for it to be picked up by the other end. The image in the video cleared and the face of the doctor appeared. "Good evening ISE." Walt greeted. This caused the boys to look at each other when they heard the unusual nickname.

The face at the other end of the vidphone just lifted her brows in inquiry. Her eyes shifted to the lift to look at something. "It's late. Is there something wrong?" She inquired.

"When are you free?" Walt asked.

"You have a patient?" She countered.

"Two of them." Walt replied.

"I'll fly in on Saturday." The face disappeared from their sight briefly. Her head slightly bowed as if she's writing on something. "I took a two month vacation from the hospital. X-rays?" She asked.

"None." Walt replied.

"Very well," she stated. "I'll have everything ready here. You and Marie are coming with them? She again asked.

"If it's not a trouble. There are seven of us." Walt asked grinning. That earned him a raised eyebrow.

"I'll ready the rooms." She stated. "One for you and Marie and one for your five guests." She bowed again her head and busy with something else. "I assume they all males? She asked.

"Yes." Walt said.

"See you on Saturday Walt and have the patients ready in stretchers." She said.

"Will do." Walt answered. "Thanks. See you too." He hung up and the screen went blank.

"ISE?" The cobalt eyed teen enquired.

"Her shortened name is also her nickname." Walt explained. "Her full name is Isis Erin McHale. Take the IS from Isis and the E from Erin, thus ISE. It suits her though." He stood up and faced the boys. "Two more days and you will be going for the treatment. You must rest." He addressed the two crippled boys. "I'm going to sleep," he turned towards the door and walked. "Good night!" He called.

The five teenagers followed him out later and walked towards their room with two of them being carried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Everything bolted and locked?" Walt asked the boys while buttoning his heavy coat. He caught their nods as they too snuggled in to their coats. He went to his wife and helped her button down her coat. "She will be here in ten minutes." He grabbed the two-way radio near the porch and went down the stairs to look up the sky. "Can you hear that?" The others strained to hear a sound and they heard the sound of the helicopter flying their way. Eight minutes later the chopper came into view. It approached them steadily, hovered and landed. The pilot climbed out from the cockpit and approached Walt who greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Walt." She nodded her head and glanced to where the others are sitting in the porch. "Hello Marie!" She waved her arm and Marie responded with her own wave. "They are the patients?" She asked and walked towards the porch.

"Yes." Walt said. "Found them in the shack eight days ago."

"This is bad." She muttered. She jogged and removed her gloves when she approached the two figures in the stretcher. "Remove your coats." She ordered the two. She just lifted her brows when the messy haired boy glared at her. They followed her orders anyway that caused the other boys to smirk. "How long have you had these injuries?" She asked both of them.

"Three months." The blond answered.

"Lift them and place them into the chopper." She ordered the rest of the boys. "We need to hurry." She took Marie's bag and hurried back towards the helicopter. Marie followed after her with Walt and the boys carrying the patients.

She opened the side doors and threw the bag she is holding inside. She climbed up and began folding the chairs to make room for the stretchers. "Marie, you will sit beside me." She ordered. Marie scrambled towards the cockpit. "Comfy?" She asked her male passengers. When they acknowledged she went to the cockpit. "Strap yourselves tight and lock the doors!" She started the controls and piloted the craft away from Walt and Marie's place.

The helicopter flew like a jet. The boys could not believe it. The pilot scaled the sides of the mountain with ease and experience. Two hours later, Walt stirred from where he sat. He motioned for the other three to look at the window.

"Look," he said. "Her home….." He gestured towards the window using his head.

The three boys looked outside and they just gawked at the sight. There is no indication where the castle foundation will end. The castle seemed to be the top of the mountain itself. The aerial view is majestic. The helicopter made a turn and they could see an opening in the side of the mountain. The helicopter went in and landed in the landing pad located inside the mountain. Walt opened the door in his side and climbed out. He waited and reached out when the first stretcher is being lowered. The tasks where completed for ten minutes and the party followed Marie to the elevators. ISE is already waiting. When they reached the elevators, ISE closed the doors and it carried them up. The elevator doors hissed open when it reached a certain level and it revealed a very spotless room full of medical equipment of all kinds. ISE briskly walked towards an equipment that resembled a coffin and hurriedly pressed a button in its side. The top of the object lifted and it revealed a glass tube with holes and straps. She walked on the other side to let her guests look at the object. She waited for a few moments then gestured towards the object.

"This is an x-ray machine." She told them. "It's not your usual x-ray machine, because the patient will be fully immersed in a solution that will enable me to determine the extent of the damage and what possible treatment needs to be done." She pressed a button, the side of the machine lifted to reveal a monitor. "This monitor will reflect the data needed for my examination." She pressed the button once again and the monitor was covered once again. She pressed another button and the top of the x-ray machine went back to its original position. "We will do the x-ray after I escort all of you to your respective rooms." She walked briskly again towards the elevator. "Come along." When all are in the elevator, she pushed a button and they ascended once again. "All of your rooms are in the same wing."

"That would be lovely dear." Marie replied happily. "It would be easy for the boys too."

"Why is that ma'am?" The blond asked.

"It's near the elevator and the view outside is marvelous!" Marie replied.

The elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal a corridor with glass windows on the right side. Each window is stretched from waist up and ended 3 meters from the ceiling. The view reveals the side of the mountain. They all stepped into the corridor and the floor where they are standing went into motion.

"It's an escalator!" Exclaimed the cobalt eyed teen. "Cool!" He leaned to the right and peered in the window. "That is quite a drop!" He mused aloud and continued surveying his surroundings. The other teens were doing the same. They reached a door and ISE pressed a button in the panel. It revealed another elevator. It lifted them up to another level and this time it revealed a very beautiful and cozy room.

"Here we are." ISE announced. She alighted from the elevator and stood at the center of the room and faced her guests. "This is the guest wing." She informed them. "To my left is where the rooms you will be staying. There are fifteen rooms in total. Twelve rooms can accommodate up to twenty persons. The remaining two rooms can accommodate only four for each room. Complete with amenities at your disposal." She gestured to her right. "To my right is where you will find the garden, the exercise room, the indoor heated pool and the zen room. This is the lounge. Television and sound system are located over there," she gestured at her right side. "The small library is situated around it. I've already assigned your rooms and you will find it in your respective doors. I will let you all settled in first. I will be at my workstation. There are phones in your respective room just press the green button if you need anything. I will be back to escort the patients back to the clinic. Feel free to look around!" She nodded her head towards them and left them standing near the elevator. When she was out of view the cobalt eyed teen looked at Walt.

"She's that thorough?" He asked.

"Wait till she's in doctor mode." Walt replied, grinning like a loon. "Come on, follow me." Walt led the group to where the rooms are located and helped the teens settle in their room. The room is large and filled with twenty single beds with ten beds on each side of the wall. Each bed has a side table and an overhead lamp. At the foot of each bed is where the heater is located. There are small glass windows near the bed on the right side of the room to grant the occupants a view of the mountainside.

"Comfy." The cobalt eyed teen said. "I think the two of you will occupy the third and fourth bed near the door."

"Hn." The messy haired youth replied.

"I'll occupy the first bed near the door." The cobalt eyed teen supplied and looked at his friend. When the two nodded the rest helped them settle in their beds.

"Thank you." The blond teen replied gratefully. He watched while his friend is being assisted to the bed designated by their friend.

"Comfy?" The cobalt eyed teen asked his messy haired friend. The teen just nodded his head silently.

"The phone's right here dears." Marie gestured towards the phone in the wall. They noticed that the buttons are colored. "Our room is two doors down." She walked out of the room followed by Walt after nodding their way. The Chinese teen bowed them out and closed the door.

"We'll wait." The tall youth said quietly. He chose a bed situated across from the blond and settled down. The Chinese teen followed him and settled in the bed next to him. The cobalt eyed teen jumped into his bed situated near the door. They all sat silently waiting for about twenty minutes when the phone in their room rang. The cobalt eyed youth answered the call.

"Be out in a jiffy!" He said to the caller after listening for awhile. He hung the phone and looked at his friends. "Let's go to the clinic guys!" He smiled widely at his friends. The other two readied the stretcher. They helped the blond first when there is a knock in the door. The cobalt eyed teen opened it and revealed Walt. He stepped in and proceeded to help them carry their patients to the clinic.

"Believe in what she can do and you'll bet she can carry it through." Walt said with a smile. "I did."


	6. Chapter 6

To my readers, I'm sorry for the delay. I'm still working out my schedules. Thank you for the consideration. Do not forget to review, it will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

**Chapter 6**

"Who will be first?" ISE asked one of the two patients when they were all inside the clinic.

"Him." The messy haired youth inclined his head to the left indicating the blond.

"Very well." ISE replied. "Please help him settle in the x-ray machine." She walked towards the equipment where the glass like tube is already open and ready. The others picked up the blond and gently placed him in the tube. The doctor could not help but notice the slight apprehensive looks being shot by the blond to the tall youth lowering him in the tube. "We all haven't introduced properly, haven't we?" She asked the blond.

"No." The blond replied softly.

"Any name will do." She answered without briskly. "Well?" She waited patiently.

"Call me Q." The blond replied smiling at her.

"I think you already know me." She said. "ISE will suffice." She looked at the other teens, and noticed that Walt was trying hard not too grin. "The rest?" She enquired.

"D." The cobalt eyed teen replied, smirking.

"T." The tall one answered.

"F." The Chinese teen replied automatically.

"Ro." The messy haired youth replied. This caused the others to look at him, somewhat surprised. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now we all know each other, I'll explain the procedure and what will happen during the x-ray." She looked at the blond who listened to her attentively. "You can ask questions later. Agreed?" The blond just nodded his head. "The first thing to do is to lie down. The straps will be used to hold you in place. I'll employ liquid breathing so you will have no trouble during the immersion. I will close this tube before lowering. Questions? She asked her patient. The blond just shook his head. "Let's continue." She indicated the sides of the tube and explained. "You noticed the holes? Look down." She ordered his patient. The blond looked down and noticed that the inside of the machine is full of liquid. He looked up enquiringly to the doctor. "I'll immerse you into that solution. The tube will be filled with the solution. It is necessary because this type of analysis will help me help you." She stopped for a moment to look at her patient intently. "Once you are lowered and the solution is filling the tube, please maintain a state of relaxation. The top will also lower down once you are inside to ensure maximum effectiveness."

"What about radiation?" The blond asked.

"It is at minimal." She answered. "The solution also serves as protection from the radiation being emitted." She paused for a moment then continued. "If you are claustrophobic, tell me now." She asked.

"No." The blond replied.

She just nod her head. "Ready?" The blond nodded his head. "Help me strap him." She asked the tall youth near the machine. The teen nodded his head and approached the blond. "Lie down please." She requested her patient.

The blond lay down while the tall teen adjusted him comfortably inside the tube. Straps are placed in his forehead, waist, arms, wrists, thighs, and ankles to ensure safety. ISE employed the liquid breathing technique and the tube was closed. Gently, the tube lowered inside the machine and the top lid followed entombing the blond. The doctor pressed a button on the side and a panel opened revealing the monitor. It flickered instantly and it shows the x-ray representation of the body inside. ISE touched the bottom of the monitor and it revealed a panel with rows of buttons. She pushed a series of buttons and data began scrolling in the screen beside the image of Q.

"What's happening doc?" D asked her.

"As you can see," ISE pointed at the monitor; "the x-ray in progress will produce a vivid photograph of the whole body of the patient as well as give me the details to the extent of the injury. What makes this equipment differs from the conventional x-ray machine is, it will present the image into three dimensional format, as well as, it will map the body into minute detail. This is necessary, so that if a patient requires an operation I would know what to do." She punched another button and scanned the data scrolling once again. "The process will be done only in fifteen minutes."

Three hours later, found the boys watching television and eating in the lounge. They are waiting anxiously for ISE to appear and give them the news. Marie and Walt went for a walk into the garden thirty minutes ago, and somehow be back later. That's what F presumed silently. He looked at the television again not really paying attention when a scream suddenly heard from the garden. He got up running towards where Marie and Walt are located followed by D and T. They reached the garden and found Walt and Marie trapped by two ferocious white tigers. Marie is shielded by Walt. Without thinking F dashed forward in an attempt to ward off the animals from the couple.

"Wait!" T shouted. He placed a hand in F's shoulder to restrain him. "These are predators. We need to proceed with caution." He advised. F nodded in agreement.

"Man! Look at the size of those things!" D exclaimed. "We must help them! Or they become meat!"

"Sabine!" A voice shouted. "Erasmus!" The trio looked behind them and found ISE running towards them. "Sorry about this!" She ran past them towards the tigers. The three watched in amazement when the two tigers backed down and sat with their hind legs. "They are guests!" She indicated to Marie and Walt. The tigers looked at them and at her and both went to her to be petted. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry!" She faced Marie and Walt.

Marie and Walt stood transfixed, looking at the tigers being petted by ISE. "We haven't noticed them the last time we were here." Walt stated nervously.

"That's true dear." Marie interjected, clasping at Walt's arm tightly. "They are new pets?" She asked.

"No." ISE answered while kept on rubbing the head of both tigers. "They are my playmates. We practically grew up with each other. They may look tame, but they are somewhat wild. They somewhat acknowledge me and the family." She looked up at Walt. "The time that you were here, they are just outside the walls but they do not venture out here in the gardens. I told them not to."

"You did?" Walt asked incredulously.

"Not in speaking terms." ISE answered with a smile. "But they know when and what part of the castle they must enter. The garden is their favorite place. They like to stay here a lot."

"They won't bite dear?" Marie asked tentatively.

"They do." ISE answered. "Now they won't. They know that you are guests." She assured Walt and Marie. "Don't pet them yet. They like to observe first before approaching."

"Okay." Marie replied in a small voice.

"Sabine! Erasmus! Stay near the fountain." ISE ordered the tigers. The tigers looked at her and to where she is directing and decided to do her bidding. When the tigers reached the fountain both animals lay down and lazily wagged their tales.

"Are there any more of your friends around?" D asked, while looking around him apprehensively.

"Mmmmm yup!" ISE grinned and shrugged her shoulders daintily. "I'll point them out to all of you soon."

"What about inside the castle?" F asked. His eyebrows rising, his not relishing the idea with snakes for company.

"None are living at the house." ISE assured with a smile. "The McHales are quite good in maintaining animal order. Animals in this area have developed a certain kinship with the occupants of Castle Aethra for centuries. We treat each other well." She looked towards the tigers lazily lounging near the fountain. "They will not approach any of you when you are in the garden. They will stay near the fountain when they wish to laze around. When you notice the others, don't run. I'll have a phone issued to each of you so that you can call me when some of them decide to visit." She looked at her watch. "Oh my! Excuse me!" She hurriedly ran back towards the castle. "I'll call when dinners ready!" She shouted while briskly walking!

Walt, Marie, D, F and T looked at each other amusingly. They looked at the tigers and found the animals watching them closely. Marie shivered and tugged Walt's sleeve. "Let's go back inside. I need a drink."

"That's a good idea." D replied while watching the tigers apprehensively.

They all trooped back towards the lounge where Ro and Q are waiting for them. Q looked at them worriedly, his eyes scanned them quickly for any sign of injuries. "What happened?" He asked.

Walt assisted his wife to a chair near the fireplace and left to fetch her glass of water. D followed him and drank the pitcher's content to half. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and embraced the pitcher and sat in the floor. "Whew! Those tigers are large!" He exclaimed.

"I've never seen white tigers before." Mused T quietly.

"What are you all talking about?" Asked Q, confused with the different reactions from Walt, Marie, T, D. and F. "What happened in the garden?"

"It seems that the doctor is an animal lover." F said wryly. "We met her pet tigers named Sabine and Erasmus. I can't even distinguish which one is Sabine or Erasmus." He snorted derisively.

D erupted suddenly with a laugh that shook his body all over. All were watching him, confused by his sudden jubilation. "What's so funny? F asked, a scowl marred his features. D kept on laughing, taking deep breaths in an attempt to answer F, but he ended up laughing all the more harder. He is now crying from too much laughing. "This is no longer funny D." F admonished D.

"I….I…." gasped D. "I know." Another bout of laughter shook him. The others shook their heads lightly and grinned.

"I think it's a delayed reaction against what happened." Marie tried to explained D's behavior. "Laughing releases the tension." She nodded her head, believing that it is the right explanation. "Yes, that's it. Do continue D." Upon hearing this, D laughed even harder. Those around D gave into mixed emotions; they don't know if they should join him. Most of the majority, however, decided they do not wish to be coined as crazy.

"Stop D!" Q called smiling. "Stop before you swallow a fly!" That caused D to gasp that resulted to a cough. "Wha…"

"Finally." F and T muttered.

"Hn." Ro acknowledged.

D's cough continued while trying to catch his breath. He noticed that he still have water in the pitcher he drank the rest. "Q!" He exclaimed. "That's gross! I don't want to lose my appetite!"

"Well it's the one thing I can think of to shut you up." Q shrugged grinning.

"Angsty." D gave him a raspberry.

"Do not." Q rebounded good-naturedly.

"Dinner is ready!" A voice called. They all turned to the direction of the voice and found ISE walking towards them. "Good to see the two of you using the wheelchairs. How are the controls?"

"Perfect." Q answered smiling.

"Excellent!" ISE answered. "Come on let's eat. I have to escort all of you so you won't get lost." They all followed ISE into a maze of hallways lined with wall lights and paintings until they reached the dining room. A mahogany oval shaped table graced the center of the room with a chandelier hanging over it. Elegant mahogany chairs were situated around it. The walls and ceilings are decorated with frescoes and vine carvings in gold. Her guests noticed the opulence of the room, but the atmosphere is cozy and welcoming. They all smiled when they noticed the dishes placed in the center of the table. "Have a seat everyone!" They all noticed that two seats are missing. This did not escape the doctor however and she gestured to the two teens sitting in the wheelchair. "You can adjust the height of your chairs by pressing the blue screen in the armchair."

Ro touched the screen and the indicators lit up. He touched the screen again pointing his finger towards the menu being displayed and appropriately chose the right command for his chair to adjust. His seat lifted him up to a satisfied height that will enable him to eat along with those around him. The blond followed suit.

"Cool." D just grinned and sat down to ready himself for dinner. The others settled in and eyed the dishes in front of them with pleasure.

"You prepared all of these by yourself?" Q asked. He eyed the six dishes in front of him.

"Yes." She picked up her table napkin and smiled at Q. "Dig in." She nodded her head to them.

"Mmmmm…." D grabbed a dish in front of him and began serving himself. "You don't need to ask me twice!" He said grinning.

After dinner, the guests of Castle Aethra found themselves in ISE's workstation. It is a study, equipped with the state of the art electronics equipment. The group looked at the screen while ISE is explaining the various data that are scrolling. For everyone, the future is bright for their two friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Easter everyone!

Sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter for quite a long time! I'm beezzzeee as a bee….. and my muses are not yet awake. Anyway, ON TO THE STORY…Do not forget to review!

**Chapter 7**

Sound of motorcycle engines were heard when ISE went towards the cavernous room full of all types of transportation. From bicycles to limousines littered the very large room. In the area where the motorcycles are located, she spotted all five repairing testing three motorcycles. She leaned back and observed the five of them. She is still quite amazed from the recovery made by Q and Ro. The treatment is still on going, but both young men are now heading to a full recovery. In her mind though, both still needs some rest and recuperation. She just sighed deeply, but, that wouldn't happen given their restless nature. Hence, she took up there offer of services to repair her vehicles as D referred to as the haven. She stood there for quite a while when Q noticed her presence. He waved her over and she went down and approached them.

"How are my babies?" She asked. She closed her eyes and listened to the roar of the engines. "Nice adjustments you all made." She remarked and smiled.

"You just listened." D grinned but impressed.

"Mmmmm." She just replied. She inspected the other two while keen on listening. "A machine is like an orchestra, a tune out of place does not make it a good engine." She nodded satisfied and straightened. "Come on guys, enough for now. Let's eat." She motioned for them to follow her.

"I can't wait to taste the meal she prepared." Q replied, smiling.

"Everything she prepares is mouth watering." D replied, rubbing his stomach.

"The ferrari is next on my list." F declared and looked at D smugly.

"You…!" D sputtered.

"Now boys," Marie interjected before D could answer. "There are lots of cars for all of you to tinker around."

"But, but, but….." D whined. "I want the Ferrari!"

"Have some spring roll you big baby." T shoved it to D's mouth and settled himself into a seat. The group gathered in the garden for their afternoon tea and lazed around to enjoy each others company and their surroundings. Walt cleared his throat and looked at ISE. "Could you please tell your pets to not look at me like they're going to eat me?" He shuddered nervously.

"They will not harm you Walt." ISE replied smiling. "They are just fascinated with you."

"But not to me." He muttered. Marie patted him on the back for assurance.

"They will eventually ignore you husband." Marie assured him with a smile. "Won't they?" She asked ISE.

"Eventually." ISE replied, smiling. "For now, sir, bear with it."

He nodded. "How is your hospital?" Walt suddenly asked. ISE did not reply at once but continued to sip her tea. They all looked at her silently.

"Overrun by Romefeller." She replied. She did not notice the enclosed fists of the five gentlemen. She sighed deeply. "They want the control of the hospital turned over to them. Hence, they assert their presence in every facet of hospital administration. But, the stockholders are bent on not giving in to their demands." She smiled. "That always gives us strength."

"It is a measure of comfort." T replied. "Hear, hear!" He raised his cup for a cheer.

"Hear, hear!" The rest echoed.

"I hope that this government will turn out for the better." Marie stated hopefully.

"Hope so." Walt replied.

"Please let us discontinue." ISE replied. "I want to hear something positive." She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chins on the back of her hands and smiling widely towards Q and Ro who are sitting in front of her. "How are my patients?"

Q and Ro flushed pink and nodded their heads. "Fine!" Both of them blurted out which caused the rest of the young men to snicker. Ro glared at them.

"Is that fine…FINE… or fine that is FINE?" ISE asked, secretly amused by the reaction of the two. She suddenly blurted out, "Why can't you tell me?" She asked smiling widely. "Why? You both looked healthy as a red tomato." At that point the rest bellowed with mirth. D doubled over causing his chair to overturn.

"Hahahahahaha…" D gasped. "Tomato!" F stood up and helped D to sit up. He is smiling widely and looked at everyone. He is secretly grateful that they have known Walt, Marie and Isis Erin. He settled into his chair again and lifted his cup of tea to sit.

"We are fine." Ro muttered while Q nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree." ISE replied. "But both of you still have a long way to go." She sipped and regarded his patients seriously. "Another year of therapy is needed." She declared. "No party breaks gentlemen."

"We promise." Ro and Q agreed. Glad that their doctor is quite a mother hen with regards to her patients.

"The last x-ray revealed that the bones, muscle and tissue have all healed nicely." She smiled over that fact. "That is a good sign." She sipped again at her tea. "Six months from now, I let you handle my ultra light and see if your body can carry out the G-force." D, T and F stopped smiling and just gawked at her.

"But you promised us too!" D whined and glared at her.

"You three will also be flying as their back-up." ISE replied. "Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes!" T and F replied and glared at D, daring him to refuse. "It is satisfactory." D replied in small voice and smiled at both of them. Appeased, T and F settled again to enjoy their cup of tea.

"I can't wait to see you guys to fly those ultra lights." Walt replied. Marie just nodded her head happily.


End file.
